


Half Past Five

by IndefiniteArrow



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, NSFW, Professional Swimmer! Haru, Sex, Sex with fluff thrown in, Shameless Smut, cheesy dialouge, elevator make out session, idk maybe not, idk my first smut fic, slightly OOC Haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndefiniteArrow/pseuds/IndefiniteArrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru and Gou have a complicated relationship.  He's always away at work and she's not sure why she always visits him in the dead of night.  Tonight, however, is different.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>The one where Haru fucks her and they start dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half Past Five

**Author's Note:**

> This was totally inspired the song "The Hills" by the Weeknd, but then I turned it into sort of fluff? Idk sorry.

Gou hated walking in the dark.

It wasn’t so much the walking part—no, she enjoyed exercise from time to time. It was the night part that bothered her. She didn’t enjoy how she felt like the night was closing in around her, or how the moon always seemed to mock her. She especially disliked the fact that she was underage, so every time a lone police cruiser came her way, she’d have to hide for a moment before returning to her stride. It was annoying, but she was doing it because of a certain reason. Or someone, really.

She didn’t often sneak out of her house, what with Shark boy always watching over her whenever he was actually home, (it just so happened that this weekend, he was), and with her inquisitive mother, but when she did, she did it well. She almost eighteen, and recently took her driving exam, but the engine on her car was a bit too loud. (Rin had insisted after he began making more money for swimming professionally that he buy her the nicest car he could, but it just so happened that meant the exhaust was ridiculous). And since her destination was only a mile or two away, walking wasn’t such a bad idea.

Her phone buzzed in the pocket of her grey sweatshirt, nearly scaring her to death. Pulling her phone out, she almost had to squint as the bright screen illuminated her pale skin. Regardless, she knew who it was. He always texted her whenever he and Rin were in town. He always invited her over. She didn’t always oblige.

 

"Where are you?“ The message read, irking Gou a bit. Didn’t he know it took her a bit to walk from her home to his? Frowning, she replied with a hasty message and shoved the phone back in her pocket. She was almost there, anyways. He didn’t require a very long message. It wasn’t long before she reached his apartment building, and she knew exactly where to go. Left wing, top floor. The apartment with the best view of the sea below. It was very fitting for a professional swimmer, such as himself, to live in. "I’m here.“ her text was fairly brief but necessary. The lobby door would be locked at this hour.

He was there in under two minutes—no doubt sprinting down the stairs—and he found her with her arms crossed out in the cold. He opened the door for her, allowing her to note that he had loose sweatpants on and only sweatpants on, his muscles on full display for her under slightly tanned skin. He was highly delectable, and she briefly wondered how she got so lucky as to make his acquaintance.

"Hello, Kou. “ He said, his words quiet but conveying enough emotion to make Gou’s heart melt. He was the only one to still call her Kou after all of these years.

"Hello, Haru. “ She replied, her eyes meeting his. "Shall we go up? “

He nodded, his expression unchanging, as he took her hand and led her to the elevator. The lobby was dark and intimidating, kind of like the man in front of her. He seemed taller since the last time she saw him, his hair a bit shorter. Her hand still fit perfectly in his, though. She was still undeniable head over heels for him, too. Kou internally sighed. How did she end up here?

She and Haru entered the elevator, and as soon as the door closed, Haru rushed her, leaning over her tiny form to capture her lips with his. His hands placed themselves on her back, pulling her closer to him so she should practically feel his muscles crushed against her. She tilted her head to allow him better access to her mouth, and he found himself using his tongue to beg her for entrance. She obliged him, greedily at that, and soon found herself pressed against the wall of the elevator, one of Haru’s hands up her shirt, caressing her breast through her bra, the other hand dancing dangerously just above the waist band of her cotton shorts.

Gou used their closeness to her advantage and found her hands rubbing his cock through his sweatpants, causing Haru to break their kiss and let out a soft sigh. He removed his hand from her shorts to guide her hand under his own waistband, so she was fully touching him. His eyes snapped open at her touch, the intense gaze and his breathy moans causing her wetness to reach dangerous levels between her legs. "I should fuck you, right here. “ Haru breathed, sending a shiver up Gou’s spine. "Faster, Kou. Do it a little faster. “

Kou was about to comply with her lover’s request, when the elevator’s bell rang, causing the two to quickly part and gather themselves. No one was waiting for them at the elevator door, however, and Haru’s erection was still clear as day straining against his pants. Gou blushed a bit at the sight as he led them to his apartment down the hall. Sliding the key into the lock, Gou couldn’t help but think that she was lucky as hell to even have Haru to herself.

Haru didn’t bother flipping on the lights as they entered his pristine apartment. After many months of disuse, he wouldn’t have had a chance to create a mess quite yet. That remained to be seen, however, when Haru picked Gou up bridal style, and carried her effortlessly to his rather large and rather plush looking bed. Gou giggled as he gently set her down on top of the covers, using care not to drop her abruptly. He then assaulted her neck with rough kisses, causing Gou to let out a whine. She was sure those were to become bruises in the morning.

"I missed you. “ Gou said, tugging at Haru’s waistband. "It’s been so long. “

"I missed you, too. “ Haru said, pulling up Gou’s shirt. "It’s been hard being away from you. I’m sorry. “He tossed her shirt to the floor, then pulled Gou close to him. “I’ll be home for a while this time. “

"Good, “Gou said, using the opportunity to pepper kisses down his collar bone and around his neck, "because I had a thought. “

Haru made an inquisitive face at her as he tugged down her shorts. "What? “

"I don’t think we should keep this a secret any longer, us, I mean. “

Haru immediately stopped his motions and looked hard at his lover. "You realize your brother would kill me. “

"Am I not worth it? “ Gou whispered, tears threatening to fill her eyes. She looked away from his half naked form, no longer turned on but angry instead. Suddenly, she felt strong arms wrap around her, and found her face buried in Haru’s neck.

"Of course you’re worth it. “ Haru said, holding her tight. She relaxed in his arms, letting out a sigh of content. "If you want to go public, we can. Just know what that might mean for you, considering my career and all. “

Gou pulled away from him and nodded. Haru Nanas was a professional swimmer for Japan. He was about to represent them in the upcoming Olympics. All eyes would be on him, and by extension, her. "I don’t mind. As long as I can be with you. “

Haru gave her one of his rare smiles, and she felt her knees go weak. "Kou, would you be my official girlfriend? “

Gou felt her eyes water once more, and now it was her turn to throw her arms around him. "Yes, Haru, I will. “

She felt Haru wrap his arms around her waist, and they stayed like that for a while. That was, until she felt Haru’s hard member poking at her. Gou looked down and giggled. "Sorry, “Haru said, a bit embarrassed, "But I’ve been entertaining fantasies about you since I saw you. “

Gou reached around her back and undid her bra. "Then why don’t you make them come true? “

Haru took no time pushing her down on the bed so that he was on top of her. Her took both of her hands and pinned them down above her head, and proceeded to kiss her breasts and work his way down to her navel. Finally, he released her and used one of his hands to dip his fingers between her legs, causing Gou to arch her back at the much needed touch.

"Is it okay if I fuck you? “ Haru breathed, electing a moan from Gou. She nodded, slowly pulling down her panties for him. He finished getting them off for her, and he made quick work of his own bottoms. Then he was there, positioned above her wetness, his hot and hard member slowly rubbing her folds, teasing her. He leaned over her, his bright, beautiful blue eyes meeting her maroon ones, and she nodded, a silent agreement between the two of them.

He entered her, sending shivers down her spine. He moved achingly slow at first, before finding a rhythm that fit both of their needs. He was the first to let out a moan, and she soon followed, their chorus of breathing making them both hot with need. Haru leaned over her, positioning his elbows on either side of her head, and Gou dug her fingernails into his back, causing him to hiss in pain.

"Sorry, “Gou breathed, barely able to make the syllables leave her mouth.

"No, “Haru moaned, changing his pace to be a bit faster. "Keep doing it.“

Gou could only moan as she did as he asked, while Haru slammed his hips into hers at a rapid pace. Suddenly, Haru lifted her so he was sitting and so was she, and they molded their bodies together as they leaned into each other, Haru placing his hands on her hips to roughly guide her down his shaft. Gou tossed her head back in pleasure, leaving Haru an opening to once again assault her neck with rough kisses. "Haru, oh my god. “ She moaned, throwing her arms around his neck. "Haru, I’m going to cum. “

"Just a little more. “ Haru breathed, using one of his hands to stimulate her clit. "Cum for me, Kou. “

Gou let out a low, loud moan of pleasure as her orgasm suddenly rocked through her body, and judging from the way Haru was shaking, he was doing the same. Haru’s hard dick twitched inside of her, until he released himself fully. Panting, he lowered them both back down, almost collapsing on each other.

After recovering, Gou sat up to fetch her clothes, but Haru, who had already retreated under the sheets of his bed, caught her wrist with his hand. Where are you going? “

Gou smiled. "Do you want me to stay? “

Haru nodded, and Gou climbed back into bed with him, where he quickly snuggled up next to her. "Thank you, “He said, slowly letting sleep lead him into its spell.

Gou placed a light kiss on his lips and then settled back down into bed.

She was in bed with her boyfriend, satisfied and happy.

Gou couldn’t find a better reason to exist in that moment.


End file.
